Right back where we started from
by animedreamer65
Summary: Willow does a simple spell to help her clean up a mess, but it doesn't help her clean it up. Instead she invokes the goddess of time's power.


This is after season seven, so Sunnydale is a big hole in the ground. I have them in Chicago, at least for the beginning.

"Hey Will, watcha doin?"

"A little spell."

"For?"

"For me. I got some stuff on the walls and I've tried everything to get it off, but it won't come off, so I thought a tiny bit of magic won't hurt anyone." Buffy raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever, just be CAREFUL."

"Careful is my middle name, well not really, but, you know what I mean." Willow adds sage, instead of the rosemary that is needed; she doesn't notice it though so she continues. "There, it's all done, now I just have to light it all on fire." She lights a match and throws it into the bowl. "My will be done."

In a whirl of color and sound she is taken to a completely different place. The room seems to be made of only glass. Hundreds of clocks, each different, line the wall.

"Whoa, where am I?"

"You are in the room of time. You called for me, did you not?" A woman in a glittering gown of silver steps forward. Around her waist is a belt, and connected to the belt are five watches. Each is different, just like the clocks on the wall.

"Call for you? I don't think so; I mean I was doing a spell, but not to summon you."

"Well, it's too late to change you mistake. This one anyway."

"What do you mean 'this one'?"

"You have invoked my power. The power to change time."

"You change the time on clocks? Well that could be useful, I mean then I wouldn't have to change all of the clocks-"She is cut off by the woman.

"TIME, you idiot! Not the hours of the day, TIME! As in the past, present, and future! You have invoked the power to go backwards, or forwards into time, to change mistakes, or to see what may happen!"

"OK, now I'm really wanting to leave."

"You can't."

"What do you mean I can't? I want to leave, so I'm going to leave!"

"You summoned my powers and so you shall use them. Where in time do you want me to put you?"

"Will I remember everything that happened? Just me or everyone else?"

"Just you. You may be able to change a disaster, or the loss of a love. The possibilities are endless."

"Oz, I could never go gay, and Oz and me, we could get married?"

"If it plays out right."

"But, with me knowing everything, and acting different from before, what if I slip up?"

""You won't. My powers will only make you remember what happens, not anything else. It will seem to you like you dreamed everything that happens. When you arrive in your new time, you will have a gold diary. It contains everything that has happened. You may reference to it, if needed."

"Do these things stay permanent?"

"Yes, unless you perform a ritual to undo it. I do not suggest that you perform this ritual. Most who do, end up dead."

"Now, where in time shall I put you?"

"When I first meet Buffy. My second year of high school."

"I know. By my will, it is done." In another whirl of color and sound, Willow finds herself being woken up by her alarm clock.

"What a weird dream..." She starts to get out of bed and trips. "Ouch! I hate mornings." She goes and brushes her teeth then goes back to her room and looks to find what to wear. She picks a picks a pink cami, a flower patterned sweater with beige pants, and black buckle shoes. She puts her hair into pig tail braids. Then she grabs her stuff and heads off to school.

"Hey Xander!."

"Hey there Will."

"Did you study?"

"Well.. I did, but after about five minutes I remembered that The Simpsons were on, and well.."

"Xander, you promised me!"

"I promised that I'd try, not that I would."

"Fine, but if you fail I am going to say 'I told you so!'"

"Agreed. Now let's go face my doom."

"You know this is why you fail so much, you're too negative."

...........At lunch.........

Xander and Willow are sitting on a bench talking when a petite, blonde girl walks up to them.

"Hey, um, I'm Buffy, you're Willow, right?"


End file.
